


Love Drunk

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some secrets don't stay hidden when Gavin is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Drunk

“Y’know you’re really cute - like a chipmunk or somethin’,” Gavin said, voice little more than a constant slur. “Really – really nice face you got.”

“And you’re drunk, fuckhead” Michael replied (like it wasn’t obvious from the drink in his hand and the three empty bottles next to him).

“’m not drunk,” Gavin declared, stumbling when he got up off of the couch and nearly face planting on the ground. “Okay, maybe a bit,” Gavin nearly giggled, plopping himself down in Michael’s lap with a grunt.

Michael smirked a little, nudging him. “Get off, you moron.”

Instead of getting off of his lap Gavin leaned in and pressed a sloppy kiss to Michael’s lips. With a pleased hum he pulled back and looked at Michael. Michael just stared back at him with wide eyes, cheeks a little pink. Gavin took Michael’s lack of response as an invitation to continue and he leaned in again, but this time Michael stopped him.

“No - Gavin, no.”

Gavin gave a confused expression, trying to kiss him once again; Michael covered Gavin’s mouth with his hand, pushing him back a bit.

“Stop.”

Gavin nodded a little, taking a gasping breath when Michael uncovered his mouth.

“You’re always making jokes ‘bout me - thought that was ‘pulling pigtails’…” Gavin muttered, still giving Michael a hurt expression.

“No, it’s not - you’re my boy, Gav, but not my boyfriend,” Michael sighed, trying to ignore the way Gavin looked like a kicked puppy on his lap. “I’m in love with Lindsay- we’re engaged for fucks sake…”

“Oh…” Gavin got off of him quickly after that. He ended up tripping over himself and actually falling that time, landing on his ass with a groan.

Michael couldn’t even laugh at him, he just helped him up and got him home, feeling like shit but not knowing what to do. He hoped that they could clear the whole thing up after some sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Gavin seemed fine. It was like the night before hadn’t even happened. Michael thanked his lucky stars that Gavin had been drunk enough to forget the incident; Gavin faked smiles and fought back the urge to run as far as he could from his stupid stupid crush who had broken his heart with a few simple words.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr here: padaguin.tumblr.com - my fics get posted there a few weeks before they end up here.


End file.
